Un abrazo más
by Vanessa Li Potter
Summary: Minific. Terry se aferró a ella al pie de las escaleras y se rehusó a dejarla ir, y Candy ya no pudo alejarse de él.


**Notas de la autora:** Un corto fic Terry/Candy que cobró vida por sí solo. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Candy cerró la puerta con el corazón en la mano, sintiendo las lágrimas en su rostro. Pero no podía llorar, aún no. Tenía que continuar. Por él… y por ella.

Terry la observó desde el barandal. No podía creer que estaba en esa situación. Que no hubiera tenido el valor de hablar con ella antes y que ahora… No, no podía pensarlo. No podía permitirlo. Finalmente se habían encontrado después de su separación en Londres, y era la primera vez que tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos. Esto no podía ser el fin. No podía dejarla ir de nuevo.

–Adiós, Terry –dijo Candy con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

–Te acompaño –respondió Terry. Se sentía paralizado. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

–No, no vale la pena. –Candy sabía que tenía que irse. Pero no podía permitirle acercarse a ella o no podría continuar. Tenía que irse, por ella.

–Déjame. Te acompaño. –Terry sabía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Necesitaba acortar la distancia.

–¡Pero no! ¡Déjame! –Candy sintió la mano de Terry sobre su brazo. El calor de su mano la invadió por todo el cuerpo.

–¡No, te acompaño! –Terry necesitaba aferrarse a ella, pero mientras más se acercaba más lejos la sentía.

–¡Si haces eso va a ser todavía más triste! –exclamó Candy soltándose y bajando las escaleras a toda prisa–. Es inútil, permanecer aquí… –Terry ya no pudo más, y corrió tras ella.

–¡Candy! –gritó Terry con dolor, rodeando la cintura de Candy con sus brazos. _¡No quiero dejarte partir! Me gustaría tanto que este instante durase una eternidad… Una eternidad._

Candy sintió los brazos de Terry, su aliento en su cuello, y sus propias lágrimas cruzando su rostro.

–Terry… –susurró.

–No digas nada. Déjame, te lo suplico… –susurró Terry en su cuello, y Candy sintió sus lágrimas, y con ellas, sintió su corazón romperse aún más. _Llora… Terry, Terry llora… Terry, Terry, mi amor… tú que me amabas finalmente… No imaginaba dejarte así…_

Candy permaneció en los brazos de Terry sin moverse, dejándolo que él decidiera el momento de dejarla ir. Porque ella ya no tenía la fuerza de alejarse de él. No podía quedarse, pero tampoco podía dejarlo. No ahora que sabía y sentía su amor por ella.

–Sé feliz –susurró Terry, y poco a poco la fue dejando. No comprendía porque lo hacía, pero al soltarla Terry sintió como si estuviera en medio de la tormenta invernal que rodeaba el hospital–. Sé feliz, Candy. –Pero a pesar de haber dicho su nombre, Terry sabía que a quien se lo estaba diciendo era a él. Porque aún no comprendía cómo es que la estaba dejando ir–. Si no, te lo reprocharé –dijo, finalmente mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos esmeralda que le habían devuelto el aliento esa noche de año nuevo.

–Tú también, Terry. Sé feliz –dijo Candy con toda sinceridad. Porque era lo único que importaba, que fuera feliz con la mujer que lo amaba tanto para dar su vida por él. Y ella pagaría ese enorme gesto dejando su corazón en esas escaleras. Y finalmente se dio la vuelta, y continuó.

Terry escuchó su deseo y se sintió desmoronarse. ¿Cómo podría ser feliz sin ella? Sin Candy, su Candy. La joven que le había devuelto la esperanza después del doloroso rechazo de su madre. La joven que le había enseñado que no estaba solo, y que era capaz de elegir su propio destino. _Destino_. Si en verdad podía elegir su propio destino, ¿por qué estaba viendo como el amor de su vida se alejaba de él? ¿Por qué permitía que alguien interfiriera por segunda vez? Ya una vez la había dejado ir, pero ella le demostró que era la decisión incorrecta. Ella había huido, incapaz de permanecer en ese encierro sin él. ¿Por qué insistía ahora en repetir la historia?

Terry corrió hacia Candy y la alcanzó justo en la puerta, sintiendo el frío invierno golpeándolo por un instante antes de forzarla de nuevo contra sus brazos, esta vez con el rostro de Candy directamente sobre su pecho, escuchando cada latido rápido de su corazón.

–¡Terry, basta! –gritó Candy, pero no tenía fuerza para empujarlo. Candy escuchó el rápido latir del corazón de Terry y sintió su corazón acelerar hasta estar al mismo ritmo–. Déjame, por favor –rogó entre lágrimas. No podía aguantar más. Intentó empujarlo, pero no, no tenía la fuerza o sus brazos no le respondieron.

–No –susurró Terry–. No puedo.

–Tienes que dejarme ir… –susurró Candy, sus manos contra el pecho de Terry intentando poner distancia–. Ella… Susana… te necesita.

–¿Es que no entiendes que no puedo? –dijo Terry tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a verlo a los ojos verdiazules llenos de lágrimas–. ¿No entiendes que _yo_ te necesito a _ti_? –Candy sintió su corazón latir aún más aprisa ante la repentina confesión–. Candy, no puedo volverme a separar de ti, no de nuevo…

–Terry…

–No, es hora de que me escuches a mí –dijo él con firmeza–. Hace dos años tomé la mala decisión de dejarte ir, de no luchar por ti, y no lo volveré a hacer. Sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido.

–Pero Susana… ella…

–Sí, ella sacrificó su vida por mí. Pero he sido un tonto estos días al pensar que debo de pagar ese sacrificio con mi vida. Porque tú eres mi vida, tú eres mi razón de ser. Ni mi carrera, ni mi salud, nada me importa sin ti a mi lado, porque tú me lo devolviste todo. Tú me diste a mi madre, me inspiraste a perseguir mi sueño de actuar, y con tu terquedad me ayudaste a dejar todos mis malos hábitos.

Candy finalmente dejó de luchar y colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Terry, acariciándolas con dulzura.

–No, Terry, todo ese fuiste tú. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Terco, sí, pero aún si hubieras tardado más tiempo hubieras logrado tu sueño, y recuperado a tu madre, y vivido una vida saludable. Yo no…

–¡Demonios, Candy! –dijo Terry finalmente soltándola y dando un paso atrás–. ¿Por qué insistes en poner distancia entre nosotros? ¿Por qué no comprendes que así como no hay Romeo sin Julieta, no hay Terry sin Candy? ¿Por qué no entiendes que soy tuyo y nunca seré feliz con nadie más? –Se acercó a ella de nuevo, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, colocó sus labios sobre los de Candy, como solo una vez lo había hecho una hermosa tarde de primavera.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos. Candy había deseado y soñado con ese beso por años, y a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que no, no pudo resistir. Colocó una mano sobre la nuca de Terry, acariciando su largo cabello, y él no necesitó mejor respuesta para profundizar el beso, saboreando sus labios y su lengua con todas las ansias de un hombre que había sido privado del más dulce néctar y ahora tenía la oportunidad de gozar de este.

Candy jamás había experimentado algo así, tal explosión de sensaciones en todo su cuerpo. Y aunque una pequeña voz aún le gritaba que no estaba bien, que él no era de ella, su corazón gritaba a toda fuerza que él era suyo y sería una tonta si lo dejaba ir. Después de lo que pareció tiempo insuficiente, Terry se separó para permitirles a ambos tomar aire, y la miró de una manera que nunca había hecho antes, y Candy se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarlo ir. Terry era suyo, y ella era de él.

–Candy… por favor… –susurró él, ya no con enojo, pero con un tono que dejaba notar que le estaba rogando que tomara la decisión correcta.

–Shhh… –dijo ella, colocando su delgado dedo índice sobre los labios de Terry–. No digas más, mi amor.

Candy lentamente se separó de él, pero no caminó a la puerta. En lugar de eso, comenzó a subir las escaleras con paso decidido. Terry la observó con confusión por varios segundos, pero pronto la siguió, hasta llegar a la puerta de Susana donde ambos se detuvieron. La rubia elevó su mano, lanzó otra mirada Terry para tomar fuerza, y golpeó la puerta con suavidad.

–Adelante –se escuchó la dulce voz de Susana.

Susana había estado temblando los últimos minutos. Pudo escuchar la voz de Terry cuando Candy salió de la habitación y tenía miedo de que él decidiría irse con ella. Pero no, podía ver que Candy era una mujer honorable, y que amaba a Terry (aunque no tanto como ella) y haría lo mejor para él, y eso era quedarse con ella. Porque sólo Susana podía amarlo como él se merecía. Al escuchar la puerta, se permitió suspirar con alivio por primera vez, segura de que era Terry de regreso, pero su cuerpo se paralizó al ver los cabellos rubios de su rival, y el miedo la invadió al ver su mirada de determinación.

–Candy… –susurró–. ¿Hay… hay algún problema?

–Lamento molestarte, Susana, cuando sé que deberías estar descansando –dijo Candy–, pero necesitaba hablar contigo de nuevo.

–Oh… –Susana dirigió su mirada a Terry, quien sólo tenía ojos para Candy. ¿Acaso…? No… No podían hacerle eso. ¡No!– Terry, gracias por acompañarla pero, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

–No es necesario, Susana –dijo Candy–. Esto está relacionado con Terry y creo que es justo que lo escuche. –Susana no tuvo otra opción más que asentir. Terry lanzó una última mirada a Candy antes de dirigirse a la ventana, sólo lanzando una mirada a Susana antes de dirigir su atención a la calle afuera. Ella ya no pudo controlarse más.

–Candy, por favor, no hagas esto más duro para todos. Sé que lo amas, pero ya es hora de que hagas lo mejor para él.

–Susana… Eso es lo que estoy haciendo... –respondió Candy–. Y me he dado cuenta que… que lo mejor para Terry es permitirle que él tome sus propias decisiones. Ni tú ni yo tenemos derecho a decidir por él como es que quiere seguir viviendo la vida que tú le ayudaste a conservar con tu gran valor. –Susana sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Terry había tomado la decisión, lo hizo cada día cuando fue a visitarla, y esa noche cuando la había tomado en sus brazos.

–¡Por supuesto que es Terry quien tiene que tomar la decisión! –Susana dirigió su mirada al joven–. ¡Terry! Tú sabes qué es lo mejor para ti. Tú sabes qué es lo correcto.

–¿Lo correcto? –dijo Terry sin darse la vuelta, su mirada aún hacia la ventana–. Mi padre me quitó de los brazos de mi madre pensando que hacía lo correcto, lo mejor para mí. Mi madre me dejó ir y años más tarde me alejó de ella, también creyendo que hacía lo correcto. Yo dejé a Candy después de una cruel trampa pensando que hacía lo correcto. –Se dio la vuelta y finalmente miró a Susana a los ojos. Su tono no era elevado, pero claramente denotaba su frustración–. Mi vida ha sido una cruel cadena de personas haciendo lo _correcto_. Siguiendo conceptos de deber, honor, y otras normas sociales. Pero es hora de que siga mi corazón, Susana, eso es lo correcto.

–Terry… –dijo Candy, y de inmediato él pareció calmarse–. Susana, sé que lo amas, él lo sabe también, ¿pero qué no ves que no podemos obligar a su corazón?

–¿Por qué? –exclamó Susana, intentando acercarse a él desde la cama–. ¿Por qué es una obligación? ¿Por qué no puede tu corazón corresponder a mi amor?

–Porque no está en mis manos, Susana –susurró Terry–. Hace años entregué mi corazón a Candy… y no importa si decido quedarme a tu lado, mi corazón, mi felicidad, siempre estará en sus manos.

Susana soltó un gran alarido y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. No tenía palabras para expresar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y sus lágrimas y sollozos lo expresaron. Sintió una presencia a su lado, quien se inclinó junto a su cama y colocó una mano cerca. Pero se dio cuenta al instante que no era la mano que le hubiera gustado la reconfortara. No, él seguía poniendo su distancia, como ahora se daba cuenta lo había hecho desde el primer momento que lo había conocido.

En el fondo, Susana sabía que siempre había estado al tanto de los sentimientos de Terry. Siempre había notado la distancia que él ponía entre él y el mundo; pero cuando lo vio actuar, supo de inmediato que Terry era una presencia que no se podía ignorar, y que ella quería ser la persona que lograra quebrantar ese muro a su alrededor. Sin embargo, nada que ella había intentado había ayudado su causa. Él la trataba igual que al resto, ni mejor ni peor, pero siempre creyó que mientras no tratara a ninguna mujer mejor que a ella tendría la oportunidad de algún día ganarse su corazón… Eso fue hasta Chicago.

Lo notó extraño al momento que salieron de la función, parecía tenso, y Susana tenía un mal presentimiento el cual solo se incrementó cuando Terry desapareció de golpe de la recepción a la que asistieron. Terry jamás había actuado de manera tan impulsiva, siempre el mejor caballero, aún con su muro inquebrantable. Pero su expresión había cambiado, y Susana se sintió nerviosa. No fue hasta esa noche en el hotel que pudo poner rostro a sus miedos: el rostro de una joven rubia, de aspecto nada especial, que se había aparecido en su hotel. Fue obvio al instante que no era una admiradora cualquiera, algo en su desesperación por ver a Terry hizo saber a Susana al instante que no podía permitirle verlo, y la corrió del hotel… pero no fue suficiente.

–Susana –la voz de su rival la sacó de sus pensamientos–. Sé que lo amas, que no es justo, pero…

–¡Calla! –exclamó Susana–. ¡No hables más! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Sé que Terry no me ama! –dijo finalmente, y Candy bajó la mirada con pesadez–. Siempre lo he sabido. Desde el momento en que te vi esa noche en Chicago… Supe en ese instante que tú serías quien alejaría a Terry de mí…

Terry observó a Susana por primera vez, sorprendido por sus palabras. No estaba al tanto de que Candy y Susana se habían conocido antes, pero no dijo nada, consciente de que sus palabras sólo traerían más dolor a la joven.

–Y cualquier duda fue eliminada al día siguiente, porque Terry cambió –dijo la joven de ojos azules en un sollozo–. No fue de un modo notable, pero había un brillo en sus ojos… una sensación de paz… Me rehusé a admitirlo, porque yo quería ser quien iluminara la mirada de Terry de ese modo… Yo quería ser quien quebrantara ese muro a tu alrededor –dijo Susana dirigiéndose directamente a él, y Terry y ella intercambiaron miradas por primera vez–. Era obvio cada vez que recibías una carta de ella… y podía sentir en cada ensayo como dedicabas cada palabra de amor a ella… Fui una tonta al imaginar que yo algún día podría ser tu Julieta…

Nadie habló por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente Susana secó sus lágrimas y se acomodó sobre la cama. Lanzó una mirada más a Terry, para después dirigir toda su atención a Candy.

–No me arrepiento de salvar la vida de Terry… ni siquiera después de haber perdido mi pierna…

–Y yo jamás terminaré de agradecértelo, Susana –dijo Terry acercándose a ella–. Tú hiciste algo increíble e inimaginable por mí, y estoy eternamente en deuda con tu bondad…

–Eres una persona maravillosa, Susana, y no tengo palabras para expresar cuanto…

–Basta… –susurró Susana–. A pesar de mis acciones, o las de mi madre, mi intención jamás fue el obligar a Terry a nada… yo simplemente no podía imaginar la vida sin él, y mi vida parecía el precio justo para pagar por tu felicidad… Pero ahora estoy consciente de que mi vida aún vale más –dijo, interrumpiendo a Candy antes de que pudiera hablar–. Seguiré adelante, quizás no en la actuación, pero encontraré mi lugar.

–Yo… Nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte… –dijo Terry, tomando su mano, pero Susana la retiró con rapidez.

–No… no aún… Necesito dar los primeros pasos por mí misma…

–Y nosotros esperaremos con ansias al momento en que te sientas lista –dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa.

Susana no dijo más. Dirigió la mirada a la ventana, y Terry y Candy supieron que era momento de dejarla. Terry se dirigió a Candy, y juntos caminaron a la puerta, pero Terry se detuvo en la puerta por un momento.

–Estaré esperando la oportunidad de volver a verte Susana… Y si está en mi poder, moveré cielo y tierra para verte de nuevo en el escenario. Aún si Candy es mi Julieta, tú eres la única mujer a quien aceptaré como mi compañera de escena.

La joven soltó un sollozo y asintió, y Terry cerró la puerta detrás de él. Esta vez, era Candy quien lo esperaba en las escaleras, y le sonrió con orgullo cuando él se acercó a ella.

–Esperaré con ansias el momento en que pueda verlos actuar juntos –dijo Candy con una brillante sonrisa.

–¿A mi lado? –preguntó Terry, su mente aun dudando que lo que estaba ocurriendo era posible.

Candy se acercó a él y tomó sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos. Por su mente pasaban todas las personas en Chicago, aquellos que la esperaban con ansias y a quienes deseaba regresar pronto. Recordó su maravilloso trabajo y las oportunidades que había tenido en éste. Recordó a sus madres, a quienes tenía tan cerca y a quienes podía ir en un momento de necesidad. Chicago era su hogar, cerca de todos sus seres queridos… excepto por Terry.

–Sí, Terry, siempre a tu lado –concluyó con una sonrisa antes de sentir los brazos de Terry rodeándola una vez más, ya no con desesperación, pero con la misma calidez y felicidad que ella estaba sintiendo al estar a su lado.


End file.
